Dive to the Heart
The Awakening or Dive to the Heart is a location which appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is framed as a world within a dreamBased upon the music of the area, its gameplay purpose, and the strange way of speaking used by those within it (a manner also used by the remembered characters of Chain of Memories), it is possible that the Awakening is in fact Sora's heart. This would even explain why the Princesses of Heart are depicted on the pillars., though the events which occur within it have a real effect on the waking world, and in one instance they are actually observed by outside forces.The Organization observes and comments upon Sora's battle with Roxas in the Station of Awakening. In terms of gameplay, the purpose of the Awakening is to serve as a tutorial level, where the player will learn the controls of the game, choose how their character will grow, and fight their first boss. The player is guided through the Awakening by an inaudible, unseen "voice" whose identity is uncertain.Throughout the Kingdom Hearts series, there are only three characters who have "spoken" like the mysterious voice: Mickey Mouse, Ansem, and DiZ. It is unlikely that Ansem is the voice, as every other time he speaks in this manner he insults or criticizes Sora, and it is unlikely that it is DiZ, as he did not yet know that Sora was the Keyblade wielder. In Final Mix, Riku encounters a similar voice after his body is taken by Ansem, and he identifies it as belonging to Mickey; thus, it is quite likely that Mickey, already on a quest for the Keyblade and its wielder, is the one who was speaking to Sora. To reinforce the dreamlike setting of the Awakening, Sora and Roxas both reach it by falling into an ocean. However, instead of drowning they find that they can breathe, and land upon an ocean floor which erupts into doves, revealing the Awakening. In Roxas's case, this first Awakening is merely a memory of Sora's, and he enters his true awakening three days later. The Awakening is composed of several enormous, illuminated stained-glass pillars known as "Stations", rising from unseen depths. Each Station has a unique shade, depicts a specific set of characters, and has its own specific part in the tutorial. In the first game, there is an additional area of the Awakening based on the Destiny Islands. The background music, "Dive Into the Heart (Destati)", initially begins quietly and hard to hear, but grows in intensity as Sora or Roxas approach the final pillar, where they fight a manifestation of the darkness within them, this manifestation usually being gigantic. At the end of their battle with the creature the Awakening is consumed by the darkness emanating from it, dragging Sora or Roxas with it, but they either wake up or are rescued. Conception and Design Sora's Awakening was originally set to return as part of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but was removed from the final game. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Chronologically, Ventus's Awakening is the first to be seen. His Station is quite similar to Roxas's, but it instead features a sleeping Ventus, without his Keyblade, at the Keyblade Graveyard, rather than Sora, with his Keyblade, at the Destiny Islands. The inner circle of emblems, which usually contains images of the sleeper's loved ones, only contains a stylized fleur-de-lis, which also appears on the edges of the pillar. When Ventus is fused with Vanitas, Ventus's Station is modified - Vanitas himself now appears opposite Ventus, and both have their Keyblades. Half of the outer ring of symbols is replaced with the Unversed emblem, while the other half is replaced with the Keyblade Master emblem. The field of the Keyblade Graveyard is now filled with the abandoned Keyblades. The inner circle of emblems is replaced with silhouettes of Keychains for the the Χ-Blade, the Fresh Breeze, and Vanitas's Keyblade. After Ven defeats Vanitas, his station changes to a form similar to its original appearance, with some modifications. Ventus is now holding the Fresh Breeze, while the outer circle of emblems is filled with the Keyblade Master emblem and the inner circle of emblems is filled with his friends' Lucky Charms, signifying that he has regained control of his completed heart. After the tutorial chapter, the player enters another Awakening, where they can choose whether to continue the story with Terra, Ven, or Aqua. This Station displays the trio's Lucky Charms. In the epilogue scene, a young Sora appears in his own Awakening, and his Station displays the landscape of Destiny Islands on the bottom, with Paopu Fruits and rocks encircled separately on the top. Kingdom Hearts Each of the Stations in Sora's Awakening illustrates one or more of the Princesses of Heart, as well as the characters related to them. The four that are clearly depicted are asleep, perhaps signifying their comatose state in Hollow Bastion. *The first pillar, shaded green, depicts Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, the forest animals, and The Queen in her hag form. While Snow White is asleep, all the other characters are depicted as awake. *The second pillar, shaded violet, depicts a sleeping Cinderella. *The third pillar, shaded pink, depicts three princess silhouettes, representing the three free Princesses of Heart, Alice, Jasmine, and Kairi. *The fourth pillar, shaded red, depicts a sleeping Aurora and silhouettes of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, and the silhouette Maleficent makes in the movie when vanishing in her green fire. *The final pillar, shaded yellow, depicts Belle, Beast, and his servants. While Belle and the servants are asleep, The Beast is depicted as awake, signifying his freedom. On the first pillar, Sora is asked to walk, then is shown three weapons, the Dream Sword, the Dream Shield, and the Dream Rod. He is directed to choose one and discard another, and his choice determines his specialty, initial stats, and ability growth throughout the game. After choosing, the Station shatters and Sora falls to the second pillar, where he first encounters Shadows, and is taught about battling and its rewards. The Station then sinks into darkness, and Sora awakens on the third pillar, where he is taught how to examine and interact with objects. By opening a treasure chest, moving a crate, and destroying a barrel, he materializes a door that leads to a dream version of Destiny Islands, where Sora meets facsimiles of his friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, which ask him enigmatic questions that determine how he gains experience throughout the game. On the fourth pillar, Sora is again attacked by Shadows, but after defeating them the first Save Point is revealed, as well as floating steps to the final pillar. However, the steps vanish as he climbs them, trapping him on the fifth pillar. As he approaches a strange light, his shadow grows and becomes his Darkside; though he fights it, its darkness swallows him, and he reawakens on the Destiny Islands. The door reappears, this time on Destiny Islands, when the island is attacked by the Heartless, revealing that it is in fact the world's Keyhole. It reappears a final time with the false Destiny Islands at the Final Rest within End of the World, but this time contains the final confrontation with Ansem, and Kingdom Hearts itself. Kingdom Hearts II On the third day of his story, Roxas encounters a Dusk in the Sandlot and is sucked into his Awakening. Like Sora's, Roxas's Awakening consists of five stained glass pillars, but each of these depict the same image of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, and Goofy at the Destiny Islands, and the pillars are divided between only three Stations. Sora's eyes are closed, showing that he is asleep, while Kairi and Riku's are open, showing that they are awake; strangely, Donald and Goofy's eyes are still open, even though they are asleep as well. Roxas awakens on the '''Station of Serenity', where he chooses between the Dream Sword, Dream Shield, and Dream Rod. While this choice determines the order in which he learns abilities as before, the weapon he chooses is immediately transformed into the Kingdom Key (This is different than in the original Kingdom Hearts Awakening as he does not have to give anything up in exchange for his weapon). He goes through a door to the Station of Calling, consisting of three pillars shaded blue, green, and red and connected by floating stairs. Here, he encounters Dusk and learns about Reaction Commands and treasures. Going through another door, he enters the Station of Awakening, and finds an apparition of himself in his Black Cloak which soon becomes his Twilight Thorn. Similar to Sora's Awakening, after defeating the Twilight Thorn, Roxas and his Awakening are consumed by darkness, but unlike Sora, Roxas is rescued by Naminé at the last minute. Much later, as Sora approaches Memory's Skyscraper, Roxas reawakens inside him and takes him to the Station of Awakening, where they battle and come to peace with each other. This arena is replicated in the Garden of Assemblage for the fight against Roxas's Replica Data. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Data Sora wakes up in a digital version almost identical to Sora's final Awakening. He meets a black-coated figure, who then disappears. Characters Image:Sora-3.jpg|Sora ''(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Roxas-2.jpg|Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Data Sora Render.jpg|Data Sora (Kingdom Hearts coded) Image:AwakeningCoded.png|Jiminy's Journal (Kingdom Hearts coded) Image:Image5.png|Ventus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Vanitas and X-Blade.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Enemies Heartless File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Darkside.png|Darkside Nobodies File:Nobody-1.jpg|Dusk File:Twilight_Thorn.png|Twilight Thorn Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Notes fr:Palier de l'Éveil Category:Places Category:Awakening